


Kinktober Set-up.

by Rileykins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: To start off my 2019 Kinktober session properly, here's the kink list I've put together from both the Kinktober 2019 tumblr (https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com) and a couple of kink bingo's, and some smaller ten-day lists from DeviantArt.Keep it stuck here, folks.





	1. Kink List

Basically just a list of the kinks I'll be writing about, and a quick'n'dirty place for the character summary! Kinks are here, in the 'first chapter', character summaries will be posted in chapter two.

Day One: Deep Throating  
Day Two: Spanking  
Day Three: Sensory Deprivation  
Day Four: Spit-roasting  
Day Five: Mirror Sex  
Day Six: Praise Kink  
Day Seven: Angry Sex  
Day Eight: Titfucking & Lingerie  
Day Nine: Hair-pulling  
Day Ten: Closet/'Hidden' Sex  
Day Eleven: Pet Play  
Day Twelve: Gags & Creampie  
Day Thirteen: Asphyxiation & Cunnilingus  
Day Fourteen: Thigh-fucking  
Day Fifteen: Biting & Exhibitionism  
Day Sixteen: Cuckolding  
Day Seventeen: Fucking Machine  
Day Eighteen: Orgasm Denial  
Day Nineteen: Collaring & Masturbation  
Day Twenty: Dirty Talk & Cock-warming  
Day Twenty One: Bukakke  
Day Twenty Two: Impact Play  
Day Twenty Three: Master/Slave & Shower Sex  
Day Twenty Four: Lapdance  
Day Twenty Five: Boot Worship  
Day Twenty Six: Sex Toys  
Day Twenty Seven: Degradation  
Day Twenty Eight: Recording/Porno.  
Day Twenty Nine: Double Penetration.  
Day Thirty: Swallowing  
Day Thirty One: TBD.


	2. Character Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

Just for ease of comfort: None of the men are wrestlers. WWE doesn't exist in this universe.

Roman Reigns, 34, cismale, heterosexual, polyamorous.  
A general contractor of his own construction firm, Roman works full 9 to 6 days, generally Tuesday to Friday.  
He started dating Ophelia (and in that branch, Seth and Dean) after Dean brought it up ~6 months ago.  
Prefers one on one time with Ophelia, but participates when asked to.

Seth Rollins, 33, cismale, bisexual, polyamorous.  
Ex 'professional' BMXer turned electrician, works generally 9 - 5, Monday to Friday.  
He started dating Ophelia originally (about five years ago), ended up bringing Dean into the relationship.  
Doesn't always participate, prefers to be coaxed in regardless of the 'situation'.

Dean Ambrose, 33, cismale, demisexual, polyamorous.  
A general manager at a fairly popular restauraunt, works 7 - 3 on Mondays to Thursday.  
Explored his sexuality with Seth and Lia before agreeing to join their relationship. Childhood buddies with Roman Reigns.  
Always the aggressor when it comes to anything sexual, won't ever admit it but prefers to be a solo partner.

Ophelia Rose, 25, cisfemale, pansexual, polyamorous.  
Assistant pharmacist at a local neighbourhood pharmacy, works 8 - 2 from Tuesday to Thursday.  
Starting dating Seth about five years ago behind her brother's back, thrilled with her two other boyfriends.  
Bratty in the bedroom, undisclosed nymphomaniac, worried they'll leave her if she mentions it.

* * *

Seth and Ophelia were never interested in becoming a poly couple. It had been a suggestion at first from a friend of a friend after they had voiced complaints about the relationship growing stagnant both in and out of the bedroom, shortly after Seth's forced retirement from professional BMX due to injury. It was a joke, really. Something to send a shock into their systems. That was when Seth had reached out to Dean, someone who was open and vocal about his standing with sex a few weeks after both he and Fee discussed it at length.

It took almost six months for Dean to come back to them with an answer. It was exactly the spark they needed. It changed everything, it changed how they all looked at one another, how they managed schedules and the bed and Fee's Hulu account and the DVR- but it was a challenge the three of them were ready to overcome and deal with. It wasn't long before Dean confessed he had been looking for a fourth partner, that there was someone he knew that would not only benefit from the relationship, but would help them benefit too. That was when Seth and Ophelia were introduced to Roman Reigns.

So, as of today, the foursome have successfully migrated not just in adding one but two new people into their little square, but with it all the challenges that came with adding a new branch to their tree. This series will collect and store their most positive and fun memories in - and out - of the bedroom.

This was just meant to be a summary, but it's already beginning to spiral into something more. Oops.


End file.
